User talk:Artimas Hunter
Arti, I know you dont want to talk to me, but we need to Bird, Star, and Birchy can vouch for me. I'll tell you why I need to talk to you, On here, I apoligise to to everyone. Exceot for Birchy, but we did that on IRC PM. Vi said it was alright, and Dead (Blackstar, he changed his name) Did too. Star didn't on here, but later we talk on IRC, and she did. Forest didn't reply and neither did the other user (she's banned on WFW). Vi asked me onto IRC, and to show I was fine with her, I went. Bird, Forest, Star, Birchy, and maybe others, we there, under different names. They started talking about me. Forest doesn't like me, and didnt accecpte my apology, which is fine, but I left that IRC, and much whineing and supposed Crying, I got on a channle with Vi. she had Bird, Star, and Birchy talk to me, then I left that, but Birchy and Bird didnt get to tell me what they wanted to say, so I PMed them. Me and Birchy go in a spat. She said Vi said I was PMing her, calling her a B*tch. Star contacted me on IRC about it, and asked if I did. And, I didn't Aside from what everyone thinks or thaught, I'm not a monster. Vi admitted to lying. I left her a message. I think she may have Lied to you about all the stuff that went down before on WOFW, when we where on IRC and Chat. Can I please talk to you (You can bring Zaffie if you like (I too would like it) to watch over our chat. Plus, I need to talk to her too) on IRC, or a wikia chat? (Not here tho, It's not working) I need to talk to you, and, junk. I hope it will, so I can Talk to poeple, and maybe even add some stories, but if it doesn't thats fine, get me unbaned, or atleast shorted the ban Thanks you for atleast reading this. Bloody. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 21:10, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey thar Hey, can we get on chat? This wikis, or an IRC channle if you want. I would say what I have to say on here, but I dont want to cause unnessicary drama [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 23:45, August 14, 2012 (UTC) You got it wrong sister, seriously wrong I wouldn't do this normal, at least, not since you asked me to leave you alone, but... First off, if your going to ban Honey for being a good friend, same on you. Seriously. I think WFW needs more people like her. Maybe she should be an admin Second, she didn't hurt me, you and Star did. Arti, in all honesty, if you know Honey and I are friends, why would you say something like that around her? It's mostly going to get back to me one way or another. Bird might have told me, if she was paying attention, she's told me about other situations where someone was talking about me, plus, you already have hurt her, so what's to stop her? Thirdly, when you called Vi a dick, dickwad, or whatever you called her, I thought, go arti! but since then, you've really gone down hill. It's one thing to call people who you dont like names, but when they try to be helpful, and deal with issues (although, I didn't deal with this very well, but would you have?) in a polite way, thats a whole nother thing. You said I was irking you, but how is that so? I havn't talked to you, or atleast, not with you giving me a reply (also, thats really rude), so how the hell was I irking you? This is the whole WOFW thing all over again. #Dont listen to only one side of the story. Did you learn that from Forest? #If you have a problem with me, come and talk with me, dont be a two-faced jerk and call me names. Anyway, bye. Oh, and I guess if you'll ban honey for being a good friend, if you reply to this, and it cause any drama what so ever, even if you do edit her, I'm banning you. I highly dout your sorry Arti. To be honest, the only thing I'm sorry for, since I left WFW, is hurting birch, and dissapointing Zaffie. And if you dont wanna hear Star rant, tell her to stop. God Arti, it's not that hard. I said whatever you called her, and sometimes she desvers it, but you act all high and mighty, acting like your better, but if you act like that, your not. You know I want you to be the bad guy? First off, stop assuming crap. Thats the problem with WFW, thats all the users (well, most of them) do! Really? I thought you were above this. guess I was wrong. Really Arti? You inseltuded me, and Honey, and Forest says I ruined her life, which is far from the truth, that, and she really is two-face. A techanilly, you already insuled honey for being a good friend, so it's a little too late. I never said I was, but if you had watched your tounge, I never would have thought that (at the time), just like Vi and the email, if you hadn't done it first, I would never had had something to say to you. Duh. But why threaten her? She didn't even do anything (something you should work, banning/threatening people when they haven't done anything yet) No, I listen Arti, I may not care what it is you say, but I listen, but you dont. Atleast, not when I counts. No, you think I'm a little freak [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 00:36, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Why was Star even ranting? We where supposedly friends at the time, and I wanted to talk with her. I was making sure I could trust her, which apperenatly I can only trust those who have earned it, and she got all up in a tissy Arti, you do not judge fairly. When all of this stuff at WOFW was happening, you banned me. I said nothing about WOFW before that, aside from advertising. I never cause any drama on WFW, or it's IRC before that time, that pertained to that matter, yet you banned me to "stop the drama". How does that make any right thinking sense? I wasn't even causeing the drama, is that fair? Ask all those people that! You were going to ban Honey if she did anything else, when she didn't do anything bad in the first place! How is that fair?! Vi did the exact same thing, tho we're cool now on WOFW, no one was mad at her Arti, why is there a double-standard? And if you can tell me how I ever hurt forest, and show me proof, then do so now, because all I ever did was try to help her. I defended her when they were yelling at her (Vi, ''Star, and the others), then, when she tries to get away from WFW, she joins WOFW and I offer to ban anyone that says something bad about her, how is that hurting her? Now she doesn't return the favor, that is hurtful!!! Ass is not a curse word Arti, Stars called me a bitch, thats a curse word, ass is not. It's a body part, and another name for a dokey, thats all. If a sixth grade teather can say it to her class, it's not a curse word. And when I left our PM, you were the one who kept posting, how is that me harrasing you? And Honey did do something wrong. She caused all this drama, but I have forgiven her. Oh for the love of god! Arti, if you think she did this, your worse than...to be honest, your a little bit better that Knoy. If you and Star wouldn't have been talking about me, no matter how you ment it, tho Star and Bird (oh, and I know Bird was the one who told you, she wont be able to do that anymore) seem to think you ment it in a "playful/nice" way (like hell), you even said I was irking you, so you obviously ment it in a harsh way, so, if you had never said it, or had atleast put enough thought into it and had done it in a PM, then Honey would never have even known! And I do listen Blood. Ask anyone. And you know it's true because even after you were banned, which I was thinking of revoking since Vi got banned lately, I listened' to you. I could have ignored you, but I didn't. And after this whole mess, which I still maintain was not my fault? I was willing to apologize. ''Arti, you keep saying it's not you fault, but keep apoligiseing. You must in some way/shape/form think (like it is, well, yours and stars) that it's your fault. And if you listened, or maybe I should say listen when it's appropite, then I bet you ten lives none of this, from the WOFW incadent to now, would not have happened. Really? As i've started, Ass really isn't a curse word. I dont know how old you are (13? 14 maybe?) but I'm sure you use worse words than that! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 01:47, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty Arti, and I read your message to Honey, cause I'm now gonna tell her everything, she my Zaffie for this wiki now, like I've told you before, Honey did not "caused a multi-wiki tension that could escalate at any moment" you and star, and I guess me since I confronded you about it did. So, if she ever starts to think it was her fault, I will never forgive you. Star's forgiveness is already dead and beared so.....meh. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 01:55, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Uhhh, no duh it would be. If Vi or...or Aspen or Sparrow where talking about you, and I was your friend, I'd damn sure tell you. "And the fact that you and her are on both wikis while you are not on WFW" Oh in hell can I be on two wikis, and not be at the same time? It may be tension, and it may involve mulitple wikis, but it ''is not Honey's fault. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" ....... ........ ........ ......... When a teacher says there is no such thing as a stupid question, they have no idea how wrong they are. No Arti, I'm most definitally not made with you *voices drips with scarcasm* I'm doing this strickly for my health, and so I dont have to do my late AP assigments. It has nothing to do with back-stabbing, two-facedness, not a all. *You can practally taste the scarmcasm* I'd be a snowman in hell if I weren't made a you Arti (IE, I would be a complete and otter oddity if I werent made at you...and Star, but mainly you cause I expect better) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 02:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Meh Arti, if you say so it must be right *more sarcasm* and I highly dout that Arti, but, again, your always right, right? Oh, and not that you care, but you wanna talk about me using ass? Well, Star called me a bitch, not that you'll do anything or that you'll care, but, whatever. And you are worse than Vi. Atleast Vi can be nice. Ever since you've been made admin of WFW, you've gone down hill. You wanna know the truth Arti? Even with all her faults, Forest could atleast control and deal with WFW's users. I think you dont know how to, and your scared to displine people, because your afraid of them, and you know it. Well, Good luck in life Arti...may you one day realize how hurtful you've been and how wrong you where all along! Right above your message (the last one from yesterday) and then here (http://joinmoonclan.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8214#) is her admitting it. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss''' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 21:45, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh! But you can ban me for me complaining about what I do on my wiki? Was that in your juristiction? There goes that double-standered [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 22:18, August 28, 2012 (UTC) There is no PM, god, is this you listening? I said, it happened on my talk page above the last message you sent me last night, and then she sent me that message on JMC. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 22:54, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Lord, if this is what you call nice, I'd hate to see you being mean. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 23:30, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Well if your having such a hard time doing it Arti, then why dont you stop? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 23:36, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Neither, I'm moving on. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 23:44, August 28, 2012 (UTC) This message dosen't really require a responce, but if you give one, thats your deal. Aside from what you, or anyone else thinks, I'm not all that bad. I'm nice when people are nice to me (well, if they've been nice to me, not if they were mean/jerkish to me, and then try to be nice) or when they're new. I am a bitch (yeah, I know I am Star) when people are mean/jerkish to me. But aside from all that, I dont lie. This is the internet, what's the point? And even if I did lie, I wouldn't have the time to spread rumors about you, I barely have enough time for my own wiki, I wouldn't waste what time I do have doing something stupid, useless, and pourpessless like that Arti [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 23:51, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Arti. Look, I',m extremlly sorry for messging you here...but Okay, you that retarted n00b user who said stuff like "IM HOLLYSTAR OF RIVERCLANA ND YOURE EXILED!" That was my sister. Yep. My none year old sister. And I want to say: I AM SO SORRY FOR HER BEHIVER. I AM SO SORRY THAT SHE WAS BEING A N00B. But the thing is, she was on my laptop, but didn't log in. While I was using the family comouter, I had no idea she was on my laptop. So, she got blocked(Thank you for doing that:p) and so did I. So, I came to ask you if you coulf please unblock me. Once again, I am SO SORRY for my sister's jerkniss. She is never allowed to go on computer again without adult supervison(Thank StarClan!) Thanks, Once again, Very sorry Silver 23:19, March 20, 2013 (UTC)